The First, The Second, and Forever After
by Nasyki
Summary: Yaoi: HikaruxKaoru. Hikaru had always wanted his brother in more ways than one. His lust clouded his judgment when he decided that he only wanted what he wanted. His fate was sealed when he was caught. Now he must pay and as much as Kaoru wants to help, t


**Nasyki:** I am one sadistic fuck. -.- It's awful how I take the cute and all loving HikaruxKaoru couple and distort it with what I have in mind for this fic. Oh well, I am an angst writer. I don't _do_ the fluff. _Forewarnings to readers, I experiment with style during the trial for affect, get used to it it'll only be during a couple pages every few chapters. Anyway, enjoy._

**I'm up for twincest flamers always**. Two major rules with that: 1. Correct your **_own_** spelling. 2. Try to come up with something better than "it's sick and wrong." I am planning on starting another fic that will be centered on "others" view of incest. It might be helpful to me if people flame me in this one. Oh yes, and stay tuned for a response if you don't have the guts to sign in. I'll put it in the following chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_ or anything related to it. I am a sad and insignificant fan. Do not sue. You will not get much from me.

**Warnings:** Eventual: Yaoi. Non-con. S&M. Violence. Masochistic themes. Dark themes. Abuse. Anal. Angst. Oral. Slave. SoloM. BDSM. Possible Death. D/s. Lots of H/C. HJ. Humil. Inc. Language. M/M. And I think that is it.

**Summary:** Yaoi: HikaruxKaoru. Hikaru had always wanted his brother in more ways than one. His lust clouded his judgment when he decided that he only wanted what he wanted. His fate was sealed when he was caught. Now he must pay and as much as Kaoru wants to help, there is very little that he can do.

**The First, The Second, and Forever After**

By: Nasyki Ikysan

Chapter 1 (_Prologue_)

Scene One of Two

_No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!_

—He was a monster.

_No!_

—He was a beast.

_NO! He wasn't. Never. Never. EVER! You're wrong!_

—He preyed on this man: this _boy_.

_No…don't! You can't say it, please!_

—His own brother.

_It's not true! He never—I swear on my life. Don't say it. Don't say it._

—He was cruel. What he did was inhuman, and against all morals. **Against God**.

_You don't know what you're talking about. As though anyone knows. It's not true. It wasn't his fault. If you want to blame someone, blame me too! I'll take this, all of it. Open your wrath and prey on me, like you claim he has preyed on me. I'll go against you and your God. Smite me if you must but it wasn't him. It was never him._

—He who is worse than a murder. He who is worse than a pedophile. He who sins against all. He who took his brother, his own flesh and blood, his own **twin**–!

_No–Never–Never–Never–Never–Never–Never–Ever…**as though you would know. As though you want to know or care!**_

—And forced him to submit to his own monstrous desires for his own pleasure–

_As much my pleasure as his own!_

—His own disgusting self-satisfactions. Forcing himself on his brother, time and time again.

_But h-he only did the first time! I just hadn't known that I wanted it. H-He helped me see that I needed him like he needed me. I swear…I…I…_

—Forcing him to pleasure himself like whore.

_O-only the on second time…I liked it after that…_

—Raping him. Keeping him like some concubine!

­_I…I… NO! I was never–!_

—Bathing in his blood like the sadistic creature he is…intending to break him, and keep him

_B-but, I know I wanted it too…_

—The first time…

_No.no.no.no.no!_

—The second time…

…_no…_

—And forever after.

Scene Two of Two

—Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your Honor, today I request to bring before you one of the brothers, a teen who has experience hell and survived it. The younger of the twins whose life has been violated, disrupted. I would like to call Hitachiin Kaoru to the stand.

Hisses, hushes, a sea of snakes whose voices blend and blur into a deep roar.

—Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?

The tap of fingers on a hard surface and the dimming of voices. A sharp glare, eyes hard and cutting as lips followed their mouth on their own accord.

—Proceed.

Loud and booming. Omipotent being raising himself above the others. Silence persues, heaviness settles on him submurging him in baited breathe and limbs of lead.

—Please state your name before the court.

Heaviness…slow and deep. Remember to breathe. Remember the truth. Remember to speak. Remember.

**Hitachiin Kaoru.**

—How are you related to the defendant?

A hitch in breath, the knowing and expecting of the questions to come made them no easier to bear. Heavy breath and remember.

**Hitachiin Hikaru is my brother.**

Fulfilling expectation.

**My twin.**

Fulfilling.

**My life. My soul. My lover.**

Waving sea and swarming buzz. Whispers and hisses, gasps and grants. Disgust, despising, fulfilling revolt. The wrong answer he knew.

—Your lover?

Mock. Vile. Distasteful mock. Hard and biting but manageable.

**Yes.**

Silent laughter that never mounted the ears as the eyes and eyes looked at him.

—Your lover is your brother?

A curt nod was all that was needed.

—Have you ever slept with your brother?

**I have _slept_ with my brother on many occasions.**

Angry silence. The wrong answer again.

—Let me rephrase the question, have you ever had sex with your brother.

Something in the man's voice was off. Something that was not right at all. Drawling and leading him to his demise, but he took it.

**Yes.**

The prital-prattle of voices rose like the howling of the wind and swept him away.

—So you have made love with your brother correct?

More of the same unsettling condescending tone. Despicable, but still tolerable.

**Yes.**

—And did your brother ever… rape you?

Mirth and taunting. All of nothing of good nature.

**What is _your_ definition of "rape," sir?**

A joke that received no laughter leaving the room cold and barren and empty.

—"Any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person."

**…**

—Kaoru, did your brother ever force you to have sex with him?

Embarrassment welled onto his cheeks. Though it was to be expected.

**No.**

—No?

Anger. Full and hot fury. There was the violent sound of papers.

A terse nod was all he managed.

—I have had several interviews here, signed by you that have you saying otherwise. Need I remind you that you are under oath here in this court of law? Now I will ask you again. Did Hikaru ever rape you?

**I-it wasn't rape it was…**

—Just answer the question.

**It was…**

—Kaoru! Answer the question. Did, or did no your brother force you to have sex with him before you started calling him your lover?

**Y-yes.**

Conflict: vast and all consuming.

—Why would you call the man who raped you your lover?

Hushed voices. And more.

—Did you want to get raped? Did you ask to get raped? Did you **_like_** getting raped?

Accusation: painful, splitting, sharp: Accusations.

**No.**

—Then why do you call him your lover?

Silence.

—Kaoru?

If only he were here with me, protecting me.

**Why?**

Tears flowed like rain but were not greeted by the calming drum of water on water. His own voice angry now.

Silence. Deafening. Maddening. Silence.

**Because he is my brother. Because he is my twin. My Hikaru. My one and only. Because I deserved being raped. What kind of twin doesn't notice the other's longing? Because…because…I love him.**

Silence. Autumn eyes met autumn eyes for the first time in six months. Only one pair was dry.

_Hikaru…_

—Kaoru, please take the court back to the beginning. To when this first began…

_Hikaru…_

Longingly and disgracefully he began, his eyes did not meet his brother's the entire time. He couldn't bear it. Not as he spoke their secrets, never again.

Remember to breathe. Remember the truth. Remember to speak. Remember.

**End Chapter**

_To be continued…_

**Nasyki**: Please **_review_**. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Its format will be normal so you won't have to worry about this weird set up for a while. The next chapter should be long so it may take a while.


End file.
